Betrayal of Hearts
by Firera
Summary: KII-TSL. At the end of the battle at Malachor V, Disciple walks in the halls of the Trayus Academy looking for the Exile, but instead he meets...(inspired by Dark!Atton ending) Epilogue Added. COMPLETED
1. Betrayal of Hearts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters from the game, or places, nor the inventions and yadda yadda yadda…I own the main character, but her status as an exile belongs to LA and Obsidian, so are the rest I've listed before. I sure wish I owned the boys… Sue me, and all you'll get is a grouchy teenager.

**Author's Notes:** I'd like to thank Kosiah for betaing this piece. Without her, it'd be horrible. So, Kosiah… Big Hug!

This is a piece inspired by a missing cut ending someone found from the K2 game…a very good ending, I might add.

* * *

**Betrayal of Hearts**

The massive halls of the Trayus Academy were full of darkness. As he walked cautiously through them, Disciple felt small, like a gizka trapped inside the Ebon Hawk with the homicidal droid.

He shook off the feeling, and tried his best not to step on the bodies that littered the halls. He frowned at the carnage, and wondered how in the galaxy she, a single Jedi, was able to massacre more than four-dozen Sith.

"_I'm a wound in the Force. I grow stronger by leeching the Force off others."_

The young man frowned at the memory. She had shown no emotion when she spoke of it, but he knew. He knew that she was breaking inside. Her eyes gave everything away—like windows that allow you to look out, and see the change of the weather.

In the next hall he entered, his eyes widened immediately.

Sion laid there, unmoving. Dead.

The exile had saved him. He knew. She had finally made Darth Sion realize that all he had done was for nothing. And Disciple smiled at her success.

"Hey, kid."

Disciple jerked at the voice and turned to see Atton walking casually out of the shadows. He felt something—something that didn't feel quite right. On the older man's face was a smirk, and he noticed that his eyes were narrowed. Despite his sense of foreboding, the younger man breathed a sigh of relief.

"Atton…the exile, where is she?"

The dark-haired man sauntered towards him with his hands in his pockets. At a nearer distance, Disciple saw what was wrong. Atton's eyes gleamed with pure hatred. The smile on his face masked the calm fury behind it. The young Jedi felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up, and a sinister feeling assailed him.

Atton the Murderer was back.

Disciple watched him circle him, reading him. Atton kept the smile on his face, as his eyes glanced up and down at the blonde-haired kid.

"I've no idea what she sees in you." Atton drawled. Disciple focused on the clicking of his boots on the stone floor and he gripped his lightsabre tighter.

"I do not understand what you're talking about, Atton."

Atton chuckled. "Don't play stupid with me, Jedi. Sure, you look the part. But you know what I'm talking about." The chuckles died down and he gave the younger man a venomous glare. "You know what I'm talking about," he repeated.

"Atton, Kreia is using you against-"

He got cut off with a cold laugh. "Really? I had no idea…" Sarcasm dripped in Atton's voice as he stopped right in front Disciple. "Everybody uses each other, kid. That's the main step to survival. And if Kreia's really using me? Well, I won't lose anything, since I've already lost what mattered most to me."

Atton menacingly stepped closer to Disciple and he narrowed his eyes again. "Everything was fine until you showed up, with your prissy ass and phony heroic attitude. You ruined everything for me." Then he spat. "She was _mine_! She was mine until _you_ came along!"

"Atton, the exile and I…it is not what you think-" Disciple began. He watched the anger build up in the other man, and tried to back away. But Atton never stopped his advance. "You have mistaken us!"

The pilot closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, a pair of golden eyes, not brown stared back at Disciple

"Mistaken or no…it doesn't matter anymore. That old witch reminded me why I hated Jedi." Atton growled. "Jedi lie. All of them. It's what they do. Everything that comes out from their mouths are nothing but fabrications to blind others from the truth! They manipulate everyone to make people think they're invincible!"

"Atton, snap out of it. You do not know what you are doing!" Disciple panicked. He felt the wall behind his back and he swallowed. "You do not want to do this!"

Atton gave him an evil grin. "That, you're wrong, kid. I've wanted to hurt you for a very long time now. But because of her…" His grin faded slightly. "Because of her I remained civil. Nothing matters now. Ready to join the Force, as you Jedi say, kid?"

"I won't fight you, Atton."

The older man chuckled coldly again, and ignited his lightsabre with a snap-hiss. "Don't worry, kid. I'm _very_ good at this, and it won't hurt a bit." The smile grew wider as he added. "Not."

* * *

Just as Atton had swung the blade over Disciple's head, the two of them heard the stone doors to the Trayus Core open. 

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Kas'shen. Atton…he-"

The evil smile never left Atton's face while he lowered his lightsabre. He watched her walk towards the two of them carefully, trying to comprehend what was going on. Disciple moved away from the wall, and ignited his own blade.

The scoundrel smirked when he saw Kas'shen jerked away from Disciple and looked at the two blades. "What. Is. Going. On?" She repeated.

"So, you killed the old schutta, eh? I knew you would." Atton turned towards the other man and eyed the blade. "I thought you said you weren't going to fight me."

"Come on, stop this nonsense. Let's get back to the Hawk." Kas'shen sighed tiredly and she rubbed her temples.

"Kas'shen. Stand back," Disciple warned her. The Jedi cocked an eyebrow at the two in confusion, and struggled to understand.

Her eyes widened with realization seeing Atton's face. "Your…eyes…"

"Beautiful, eh?" Atton joked painfully. "You never did noticed me much, with Golden Boy here." The smile faded when he continued. "Came to see your precious boyfriend die?"

Disciple repositioned himself in front of the exile protectively. Atton merely scoffed at his bravery. "Atton. This is between you and I. Do not involve her."

Atton watched the exile gape at the two men in total confusion out of the corner of his eye. If only she understood. If only she knew that he was fighting for her.

"Atton. Put down the blade," she told him slowly. "You're going to hurt someone."

"Oh, I intend to." Atton smirked. "And that 'someone' is right in front of you." He gestured at Disciple with his still-ignited lightsabre.

The exile moved closer to Disciple, and whispered in his ear, her voice shaking with anxiety. "Di, let me handle him. Get back to the Hawk."

Disciple spun around to look at her, his blue eyes wide in disbelief. "I can't leave you here. He's gone mad!"

Kas'shen grabbed his arm and argued. "This is happening because of me. And only I can solve this problem."

"Finished with all your love talk yet? I feel sick looking at the two of you." Atton growled. He resumed his battle stance and charged at Disciple. The words that came with the run were loud and full of anger. "Why don't the two of you die together and make it a happy ending?"

Disciple's green blade clashed with Atton's orange one and then he jumped back. Kas'shen had ignited her blade and pushed Disciple away from her. "Di, get out of here!"

The young man ignored her and charged at Atton. Kas'shen screamed, and Force Pushed him out of the hall. To ensure his safety, she locked the doors with the Force.

Atton attacked her again. Due to the force of it, she was pushed to the defensive. He unleashed all of his Echani training on her. Her fatigue wasn't helping her either. Blow by blow, she parried, as she was thrown into confusion by his sudden change.

A sudden pain on her abdomen made her lose her concentration and she fell. Atton's blade came down, and he saw her close her eyes, ready for the final blow.

But it never came.

She opened her eyes slowly to see the tip of the orange blade dangerously near her throat, and she felt the heat emitting from it. Her right hand went to the hole on her stomach and covered it in pain. She dropped her lightsabre and it rolled to the other end of the room.

"Why?"

Atton didn't answer her immediately. He watched her pant for breath, and when he finally spoke, his voice was very low. "Why?" The man almost snorted. "I should be the one asking this, Kash. Why do you love him?"

Confusion was plastered all over her face when she heard what he said.

"Is it because he's younger? Because he's more 'Jedi-like'? Because he knows how to 'flatter' a lady?" Anger, pain, hatred dripped in his voice. "Is it…because he's not a murderer like me?" The last words were nothing but a whisper. Nevertheless, she heard him.

"Atton…"

"I've nothing to offer, right?" He sounded dejected. "I'm just another fool, right?" He clenched his hands, one tightly around the lightsabre hilt, and the other by his side. The anger he was taught to use as a weapon against others was bubbling inside of him as he spoke. Her eyes never left his face. "But I'd give you my love… and life." When he spoke, his head was lowered.

He didn't see the realization glint in her eyes. And he certainly didn't see the pain that came after. The gears began to turn in Kas'shen's head, as she finally understood what he was going through.

"I loved you more than I love myself. And that's something big!" Atton shouted. "I gave you my everything, and you threw it away only to jump into the arms of another man!"

He felt his tears fall and wet his cheeks, but the thought of humiliation wasn't enough to drown out the anger and grief he had deep inside.

"You…never told me…" Pain grew into minor annoyance, and minor annoyance grew into frustration. "Damn it, you big assed schutta! You never told me you loved me!" she screamed. "So everything is everyone's fault, and you're not the one to blame?"

Atton's eyes widened slightly at her outburst and he backed away slowly from the raving woman.

"I spent the last eight months with you and all you ever did was push me away, schutta! And you're blaming your pain on _me_?" Kas'shen stormed up towards him. "Schutta!"

She fell onto a knee and grabbed her stomach in pain. "Di…is just like a brother to me, idiot."

"Jedi lies." The venom was back in his voice. "All Jedi lies. Every one of you lied to me."

"If you'd ever stop being so selfish, Atton, you'd see the world differently, and not everything is as you thought it was." She paused to take in a deep breath from the pain. "You idiot… The one I loved was _you_…" Another gasp for air. "_Is_ you."

"Wha-" The shock on his face went away as soon as it came. "Lies," he hissed. "I've seen how you snuggle up close to him. I've seen how you looked at him. You never looked at me like that, Jedi. Never."

Kas'shen growled at his stupidity. "That Kreia really screwed you up." She forced herself to stand, and tried to call to the Force to heal herself. "How else am I supposed to look at him?"

Atton gave no answer.

"I love you, Atton." Kas'shen mumbled. "I just never had the guts to tell you." She moved closer towards him, despite the fact that his blade was still on and he was still angry. Atton watched her hold out a hand to touch his face lightly. The coolness of her finger tingled his skin, and he forced himself not to react to it.

"How am I going to make you trust me? I love you…" Kas'shen titled her head upwards, and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you." She repeated.

Atton gave in, and dropped his lightsabre to pull her into a fierce hug and passionate kiss. He took in her scent and the feel of her body against his. Her warmth intoxicated him, making him drunk with her presence. His hand crept up to her neck and he kneaded the muscles there, getting a low moan from her. He felt her hands splayed on his back; moving slowly up and down; exploring him.

The scoundrel thought of this as a dream come true, and he deepened his kiss. His left hand moved to the front of her robe, and he started parting the fabric…

Suddenly, he gasped, but with Kas'shen's mouth on his, he couldn't make much sound.

He released her, and fell to his knees grabbing his right leg. Atton felt the extreme pain on his thigh and saw a hole burnt through his leg. And it was his turn to widen his eyes in confusion at her.

Kas'shen held her lightsabre in her hand and gazed expressionlessly at him. "That's for fighting me when I'm tired and stabbing me, idiot." She knelt down to be level with him, and kissed him fiercely. "The next time you do that, the body part with a hole will not be your leg." The exile muttered against his lips.

She reached for his leg and he yelped in pain. Tendrils of her life Force seeped into the wound, knitting the flesh together. Her face had changed, and her eyes were cold and red. Veins marred her former beauty, and the smile she gave was no longer warm.

The scoundrel wondered what happened to her.

She pressed her lips to his again and stood up. Barely sparing him a glance, she spoke. "Kreia showed me a lot. I now know what path I wish to take. Come, my love. The Sith awaits us. I'll see if the others will follow. If they do not…" A small smile crept onto her face. "A new Lord has risen. And the end of the Jedi has come."

Kas'shen chuckled. "Oh the dramatic talk."

Atton stood up, uncertain of what to do. He couldn't understand her sudden change. For a minute there she was teeming with light, and the next… The man shook his head. Some part of her was in him when she healed his wound. He could almost feel her inside of him.

Thoughts swarmed through his mind. He was bound to her, he knew. She was stronger than him, and he couldn't run. A shiver went up his spine, and he knew he was going back to the old ways of his life. But he still couldn't believe the sudden change.

And he wondered if she was the exile anymore.

But she was here, with him. She had called him her love. That was what mattered most to him. He would remain with her, and the Jedi's taunts would no longer assail his mind. Kas'shen was his.

Or was she really?

She headed towards the exit; towards a new life. And towards the end of the Republic.

And he followed.

* * *

**celestine1: **Eh...hadn't noticed that. Changed it, and thanks! 


	2. Epilogue

A/N: Wow, I didn't expect such response from so many people. /Grins like an idiot/ Thanks, guys! And I see that my little devilish twist has done its job. /Rubs hands together/ I love twists!

Once again, another big thanks to Kosiah for the beta /Gives her a big hug/

**Ozziegrl:** Thanks and yup! Last chapter up!

**BlackpoolBird:** Heh, thanks. Sorry bout "Continuation". I've been doing some serious tweaking in the plots and been rather busy. But, it should be up soon, I hope!

**Kosiah:** Thanks and thanks and thanks, Kosiah /Bows/

**noneko:** Thanks! The plot just came to me one night and I _had _to write it out. I was thinking how twisted it'll be if the exile was LS and became DS after the battle with Traya, and how it'd affect the whole thing. Luckily the plot worked…I think… and you'd have to thank Kosiah for the English. Without her it'd be horrible and unreadable. :p

**PlasmaBomb:** /Takes the moon and topples over with the moon squashing her/ That's one big love! Uh…leaving Di to rot? O.o I take it that you don't really like him then. Technically, he wasn't left alone to rot, but just pushed out of the room. Poor guy, he needs more loving!… :p And thanks! Firera, with a mission.

**Prisoner 24601:** Thanks, Prisoner! I'd love to have the ending in the game too, but you know… /sniff/

**Maria: **Ha, tweaking the lines from the game was hard because if I did too many changes, it'd change the whole story. The reason why I used Disciple's perspective in the first part was to show the magnitude of Atton's change and how it affected the others (Disciple being alert and protective over the exile, and the exile being all confused). Then I switched it back to Atton for the rest. Whether it worked or not, I don't know. And as for character development, I admit having to practice more on that…thanks for the advices, though!

**ApatheticSoul: **Heh, glad you liked it and thanks!

**celestine1:** :p That was the point. Hmm…to put it into the easiest and shortest way for me to explain, she was dark all along but had not shown her true nature(very cunning) until Traya was dead and the time after the confrontation was the best moment to reveal herself. Seems acting is very popular among the new crew of the Ebon Hawk. First Traya, then Atton, now the exile… :p Hope I cleared up the confusion.

**Midnight Hawk: **Yup, silly game cuts. If they had that in it wouldn't be as confusing as it is now. I wonder what's in the pc game patch? Hmm…/scratches chin/

* * *

** Epilogue**

There she was, lying beside him. She breathed steadily and her face was serene, as if nothing in the galaxy had changed. He noted how much her face had transformed. Tattoos had replaced the veins that had first marked her shift to the dark side. She was still beautiful, but in a twisted and horrible way, now. He reached out a hand to lightly trace the lines, and she shifted slightly in her sleep.

She was no longer the exile he once knew and nothing of the past existed in her now. Her darker beauty hid the ugliness inside.

Now everything was just a deception.

He got up from the bed and walked towards the full-length window. Despite the cold, he was only dressed in a pair of trousers. He raked his hand through his hair, and he went back to his thoughts. Then he turned to look at her.

He knew she loved him, or at least that was what she made him believe. The man tried to remember the warm blue eyes that would sparkle back at him with a hint of humour, but all he could conjure up in his mind was the cold, red gaze that he saw the day she changed.

Deep inside, he hated her for it. He hated the old woman for changing her. But he loved her. Among the ironies of ironies, he had fallen in love with a beast masquerading as an angel, a saviour…a woman.

He turned away from her and watched the stars through the window. He sighed. He missed the faint glow that used to surround her. The gleam in her eyes…the faint smirk she had on her face whenever one of her pranks succeeded.

It was all gone.

Everything was gone.

But then again, she wasn't the only one who had changed. He had changed. The crew had changed. They all still followed her. Even after the whole incident back on Malachor V. They followed her like a pack of kath hounds surrounding their prey. No one doubted her words. No one tried to argue with her about falling to the dark side.

Except she wasn't the prey. They were.

He looked at his reflection on the window and sighed. Yes, he had changed. The tattoos and veins were strange, and yet he found them intriguing.

The effects of the dark side were appalling. However, he had no regrets.

A movement behind him caused him to turn slightly. The exile had shifted in her sleep again, looking for his warmth. He shook his head at her, and resumed his thoughts.

Then he wondered if loving her was worth it. But was it even love he felt for her? He knew lust. He knew passion and desire. But love…he did not know. The man shook his head again. No, he loved her. He loved her with all his heart, yet he still had that nagging feeling that he did not know her.

He was so confused.

He reached out, leaning on the window frame. The day's events passed through his mind. The exile never hid her face like Revan did, and each menacing glare she gave him for telling her how much she had changed made him cringe mentally, though his face had remained expressionless.

He remembered the pain and emotion that poured from her the day she knew what she was in the galaxy, and how she had sought solace in his embrace. He'd pitied her, and tried to reassure her that everything would be fine, and promised that he would not leave her.

And he kept that promise.

He never left her even when he knew she would be the end of him. He never left her even when he suspected that she didn't really love him.

He had to keep that promise, or else he would crumble.

He could still feel her emotions and pain. The only difference now was, she didn't hold back as she had before. She unleashed them, with full force to everything. On everyone around her. And against the galaxy. In the beginning, her uncontrolled powers had been an excruciating experience for him; but time made him accept them, and finally, revel in them.

In the window's reflection, he watched her sleeping form. The shadows hid part of her face and part of her body. He thought about how he hated her for changing him into something he'd never wanted to be and how easy it would be to just stride silently towards her and slit her throat for all she had done.

It would be a release for him, for his tortured soul.

The man didn't even notice that he was clenching his fists until he felt a cramp. He thumped his forehead onto the pane of glass with a dull thud.

He'd be a fool to try and kill her. She'd kill him first even before he even got close. And he knew he couldn't live without her.

He loved her, didn't he?

A sudden warmth caressed his bare back and he stiffened. An arm snaked around his waist and enveloped him in a semi-cold hug. The other hand firmly was placed on his left shoulder.

Her breath was warm on his neck as she nuzzled his nape and he took a sharp intake of breath when she left a wet trail and blew on it. She splayed her right hand over his chest while her other hand did nothing.

When she spoke, her voice was a low seductive whisper. "Something on your mind?"

The Dark Lord's lover shook his head, standing very still. She chuckled, low in her throat, and he felt the slight tendrils of the Force probing his mind. It grew more persistent when he wouldn't let her in. A sudden pain in his head made his nose bleed and she chuckled coldly again.

"Stubborn, aren't we?"

He did not answer or turn around. Instead, the man reached out to the table beside him and took a handkerchief to wipe the blood off. "I would like some privacy if you do not mind, Master." he told her in a defiant voice.

She growled at the back of her throat but still continued on caressing him. Her hand went lower and she gently ran her fingers over his stomach, causing a ticklish sensation on the skin there. When she spoke, it was in the same low seductive whisper she always used with him.

"Much defiance in you, _boy_." A sharp pain on his shoulder made him jerk away from her. In spite of this, she held him firmly in her grasp, and he finally turned around to face her and to look at the source of his pain.

She had bitten him on the shoulder.

He saw the self-satisfied smile plastered on her face and her narrowed eyes gleaming back at him. The woman leaned forward and licked the small droplets of blood coming from the bite and she muttered against his skin.

"I like some rebellion in my men…but don't expect me to spare you the next time you do that." With that, she suckled gently on the wound and then moved away.

Once again, he wondered why and how she had changed. The woman who was once the best humanity had to offer was just a monster in front of him. A monster just like him.

She had become a wound, no longer healing, but only growing to be more and more infected.

The Dark Lord held out a hand to him, and he took it. She led him to the bed, and pushed him onto it.

She was pain now. Like what Sion was. Broken, unable to recover; she relished in it, using the pain to make her stronger.

But he watched her smile lightly, and how she leaned down to kiss him gently. He was broken too, just like her. He was linked to her, by the Force power that she seeped into him whenever she healed his wounds. The cold tendrils of her life knitted the wound on his shoulder, leaving yet another scar.

She was hunger, like Nihilus. Forever ravenous for power, and the Force.

He felt her hands move towards the fasteners on his trousers; her lips on his. The man closed his eyes to avoid looking at her, but his hands reached up to feel the once blonde hair.

She was the manipulator, like Traya. With expertise like a master conspirator, her followers became willing puppets, doing her every bidding, and drawing themselves near to their very own fall. He was one of them, but he did not regret it.

In fact, he loved it.

Later, he leaned on one elbow to watch her as she dressed, and admired how the tattoos did not mar her but only served to accentuate her curves. She turned to look at him as she tied the sash on her waist and gave him that cold, empty smile.

"Come. We've got a lot of work of do."

Curiosity got the better of him. "By the way, what did you do with him?"

To his surprise, she smiled. The exile sat next to him and traced her fingers over his lips, and chuckled. "He was sent to deal with someone I want gone."

He did not speak, only watched her as she moved towards the door. She leaned back on the frame and studied him. "Mical?"

"Yes?"

"You're very tempting lying there naked, but like I said, we've got things to do." She purred. "Dress."

The man once known as Disciple got off the bed and answered her.

"Yes, Master."

* * *

Told ya, I love twists! Muahahahahahahaha! And you had lots of hints there /Shameless plug on/ For those who are interested, I'm working on a DSF Revan story called "The Darkness Descends" which is already on the net. And there's also a LSF Revan story called "Continuation", which is also currently on the net. Just click on my name and it'll take you to them. :p /Shameless plug off/ 

Thanks for reading, fellas.

And, Ooooooooo…first completed fic!


End file.
